Stop and Smell The Roses
by Emberclaw
Summary: When disaster strikes and Kestrelheart, Duskclan's medicine cat dies, panic ensues. And to make matters worse, the same illness that struck down Kestrelheart is now spreading. Can Honeypaw, his half-trained apprentice stop the illness and not only save her clan, but all the clans, before they are wiped out?
1. Chapter 1

Kestrelheart layed in his nest. His vision was blurry but there was one thing he could see clearly. Willowcloud.

"Why...Please...do not take me...not yet..."

Willowcloud's starry form bent over her lover.

"I'm sorry...there is nothing I could do to prevent this..."

Kestrelheart's voice weakened

"But what about Honeypaw...?"

Willowcloud sighed

"Kestrelheart. We cannot save you. Honeypaw is on her own..."

Kestrelheart knew he was about to die

"But will my clan do without it's medicine cat..."

Willowcloud's answer was heavy with grief as Kestrelheart slowly stopped breathing.

"Only time will tell..."

* * *

**Gah! Prologe! Done! **

**Thanks Spottedeyes for letting me adopt this story!**

**Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

Honeypaw peeked into her mentor's nest

"Kestrelheart? Do you need any more Feverfew?"

There was no reply.

"Kestrelheart...?"

Suddenly, terrible thoughts flooded her mind

_What if he's too weak to move? Sick and alone, unable to get help?_

"Kestrelheart!?" Now Honeypaw's voice was strained with worry.

Once again, there was no reply.

She rushed in and immediatley halts.

There was Kestrelheart lay in his nest. The scent of death hung in the air.

Honeypaw felt a wail rise in her throat.

**ONE TWOLEG HOUR LATER...**

"We will greatly mourn Kestrelheart. His knowledge and wisdom of herbs has never been rivaled."

Murmers spread through the assembled cats.

"We will miss him" A voice called "But who will be our medicine cat?"

Mutters of agreement spread.

Honeypaw turned to the speaker. It was Quailfeather, a new warrior.

"I will."

"Honeypaw will be taught by Starclan!" Rainshine, one of the elders called

Honeypaw shot Rainshine a grateful look.

**That night...**

Honeypaw snuggled into her nest. She tried to block out the stale scent of Kestrelheart and the pungent odor of death, but both were unsuccessful. She sighed and fell asleep.

Suddenly, a beautiful, golden she-cat appeared.

"Greetings, I am Willowcloud" The cat, Willowcloud, purred

"You were at the Moonpool!"

"I was"

"Now I have something important to tell you..."

"Stop and smell the roses"

Honeypaw stood stunned for a moment as Willowcloud began to fade away

"Wait! What's that mean?"

But it was too late. Willowcloud was gone.

* * *

**Ta-da! Chapter 1!  
**

**Note: I will discontinue most of my stories due to writer's block and put them on sale. So sorry to all of you who loved those. **

**Another Note: Sorry for short chapter!**

**R&R~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rainclan:**

**Leader: Featherstar - Pale grey she-cat (Sister to Skyheart)**

**Deputy: Foxfang - Dark ginger tom**

**Medicine cat: Honeypaw - Young golden she-cat (Sister to Softpaw and Smokepaw)**

**Warriors: **

**Mothspots - Brown she-cat with paler spots (Sister to Hawkwing) ~Mate: Brackenclaw~**

**Skyheart - Pale grey she-cat (Sister to Featherstar)**

_**Apprentice: Softpaw**_

**Hawkwing - Brown and ginger tom (Brother to Mothspots)**

**Falconshade - Black and brown tom ~Mate: Robinsong~**

_**Apprentice: Smokepaw**_

**Dustcloud - Pale brown she-cat**

**Dapple - Black and gold she-cat, ()former rouge() ~Mate: Darkclaw~**

**Brackenclaw - Black and white tom **

**Darkclaw - Black tom with a grey striped tail ~Mate: Dapple~**

_**Apprentice: Yellowpaw**_

**Quailflight - Ginger and white tom **

**Cloudpelt - White she-cat**

**Bumblewing - Golden she-cat with black stripes (Sister to Pinestripe)**

**Pinestripe - Black tom with brown stripes (Brother to Bumblewing)**

**Raventail - Black she-cat **

**Apprentices:**

**Softpaw - Soft grey she-cat with white paws (Sister to Honeypaw and Smokepaw)**

**Smokepaw - Dark grey tom with spiky fur (Brother to Softpaw and Honeypaw)**

**Yellowpaw - Black tom with golden eyes **

**Queens:**

**Robinsong - Brown and ginger she-cat ~Mate: Falconshade~**

**Kits:**

**Firekit - Dark ginger tom**

**Ryekit - Tawny she-kit**

**Elders:**

**Rippleshine - Very, very old grey she-cat with darker stripes Mother of Skyheart and Featherstar**

**That is all the clans you need to know...FOR NOW**

**Notes:**

**The Moonpool has been replaced by the Twilight Spire, which is a large column of stone**

* * *

**Thanks! Hope you like the next chappy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Honeypaw wasn't sure if she was having a dream or a nightmare. Before her, were all her clanmates. They were talking, playing and eating but there was something off. Quailflight's movements were odd and jerky as he shared a vole Bumblewing. Suddenly, he fell. No one seemed to notice. Honeypaw ran over to the young tom's side, but she already knew he was dead. Next, Dapple began to fidget. She was playing with her mate, Darkclaw. In less than a minute, she had collapsed too. This cycle continued until there were only two cats left. Her littermates, Softpaw and Smokepaw. They were playing as if nothing had happened. Honeypaw tried to call out, to tell them to run, but it was no use.

Softpaw and Smokepaw collapsed in unison. Honeypaw screamed.

**Back in the real world...**

Honeypaw awoke screaming. Swiftly, Pinestripe was at her side

"You ok?"

"Y-yeah...just a nightmare"

"Ok. Well Mothspots and Brackenclaw are here to see you"

The tom cast one more concerned look at Honeypaw before padding out. Soon, Mothspots and Brackenclaw clambered in.

"Excuse me Honeypaw, Mothspot's stomach hurts"

Honeypaw stumbled over to Mothspots, who lay spread out on a nest. Honeypaw placed a paw on her stomach. She waited. A moment later she knew what was ailing her friend."

"Congratulations you two! Your having kits!"

**That night...**

Honeypaw was sharing a vole with the other apprentices, when she recalled her dream. Softpaw looked at her "You ok?"

Yellowpaw shot her a glance "Is it about Kestrelheart?"

Honeypaw stiffened and got up "You know...I'm not hungry anymore" as she walked away she saw Smokepaw cuff Yellowpaw's ears "Don't talk about that mousebrain!"

Honeypaw sighed as she ducked into the Medicine den. Hopefully there wouldn't be anymore patients like Kestrelheart.

Suddenly a scream broke through the cool night air.

"Rippleshine! She's barely breathing!"

* * *

**Gah...sorry for yet another short chapter. I suck at writing long ones...and tips? Also, I will be taking 4 Ocs for Moth's kits!  
**

**Reviewer Question: If Honeypaw wasn't a medicine cat, who do you think would be her mate?  
**

**R&R!**


End file.
